Whatever It Takes Prequel
by SMOWEN1
Summary: This is a prequel to my story Whatever it take describing the events that happens before the first chapter. No real relationships established except minor sterek but mainly pack bonding and ally alliances... Enjoy!


Whatever It Takes Prequel

It was less than a month since Gerard Argent passed away and Chris had officially taken over the hunters. He was making good progress with fixing the hunters' minds from Gerard's brainwashing and was working on a way to make a truce with the wolves. He was doing that mainly for Allison who was still trying to figure out her place in the family business while dealing with her feelings for the werewolf Scott that she had recently broken up with.

He knew this time was hard for her, especially without her mother around to talk with. She was always the one that could break through her shell and make her talk and open up. Chris was dealing the best he could with everything but things still seemed rocky and it would take a little while to fully get a grasp on what's what in the small town of Beacon Hills.

Allison walked into her house not expecting to be attacked by specially trained hunters as she had to fend them off the best she could. She finally got tackled to the ground after about 20 minutes of constant struggle and her father showed up smirking. "Nice work, but still needs some practice." He stated while pulling the guy on top of her off and handing her his hand.

Her dad had been excluding her from hunter work for the past few weeks so she was glad to finally be let back in, even if it was just for a bit of hunter training practice. "So is this a welcome back or am I still on the sidelines?" she asked taking his hand while standing up.

"I think it's time to get you back out practicing but make no mistake, I won't let you just take charge like Gerard did. This is not something that will be run on pure emotion. This is a lifestyle Allison, and no I am not expecting you to kill werewolves. Right now I have us just protecting people from the harm of supernatural creatures, whatever they may be." He said while leading her and the rest of the hunters to the garage.

"So what happens now?" she asked and the other hunters looking expectantly at Chris.

He gave a small smile and then went serious obviously trying to hide the enjoyment of power. "I've been hearing things from other hunters stationed around town saying things like new werewolves around. I've been told they seem a bit hostile so I figured we'd look around the woods and make sure the rumor is false."

The group broke up in sections and Allison was under a guy named Daren. He was nice and strong, but she felt a little jacked for not being able to lead or team up with her dad. The four of them stalked around in some weird formation and Allison was in back.

She was watching closely to her surroundings but slowly separating from her group. She felt like going towards the center of the woods more than scouting the outskirts first and then leading in like Daren had said.

Some how she felt like she was being drawn towards it and soon she looked around and she couldn't recognize anything. It was almost like a whole other forest that was completely bare. Not a sound could be made and as she continued walking on a sudden breeze had her shivering as the cold moved down to her core.

She didn't stop or turn around. She just kept moving forwards and then she saw something move in her peripheral vision. She turned with her crossbow armed and ready to be fired. She moved to a large tree and put her back against it. She moved the bow around checking her surroundings. She even looked up in the tree just to be safe. Nothing moved and for a moment she thought maybe it was all in her head until she took a step forward and began walking towards a direction she thought might lead her back to her team when abruptly she was slammed to the ground her bow being flung away from her as she scrambled to reach it but was pinned.

"It was so easy, leading you away from that group, the others are going to be so glad to hear that the hunters here are easy to take down." said a gravely male voice from above her.

"I wouldn't rule us out for one dumb girl's mistake. They'll kill you, you piece of Sh-" but she was cut off by the wolf slamming her face into the ground. She could hear the cartilage break in the nose as the pain shot through her face.

"Ah, ah, ah. No bad language now young lady. We wouldn't want to sole your last words with petty bad mouthing now would we? This town will be easy to take over and the hunters are first on our to do list." He said chuckling to himself.

"Well better watch out cause there's another pack…"

"Ha" he yelled out. "What pack? That thing Derek Hale supposedly has. Please the way they are so broken and dysfunctional, it could never defeat any of us let alone our entire pack. They will be easy picking off. They already have done most of everything for us by not even working together. The only threat to us is that family of yours and we'll take care of that early on to not distract us from our goals. First on the list is to take out the daughter of the man whose head of the hunter's. Then things will go so much easier. Say good night Dearie, You'll never wake up again." He said while crushing Allison further into the ground as his hand came up to make the final blow suddenly the pressure was gone and Allison could move.

She flipped over to her back and saw Scott wrestling with the other werewolf. She scrambled to her bow and aimed it at the two but with so many movements she couldn't get a clear shot.

"Scott look out!" she called hoping he would get the hint and move so she could shoot. He hadn't seemed to understand because he was still clawing at the other person ripping at him like some animal. Allison grew a little fearful because she had never seen Scott this undone before in his wolf form ever and she began worrying if maybe he was gone. Just another thing to kill like what her father used to tell her.

Then Scott was thrown from the werewolf into another tree nearby and Allison shot an arrow straight into its heart. It howled in pain and then started towards her but didn't get very far as Scott once again tackled it and began tearing away pieces of its flesh. Of course it hit and tore at Scott but soon it was too weak to do anything with the wolfs bane coursing through its veins and then another arrow came out of nowhere as Allison looked to see her father and his team approach.

She looked back at Scott who now had the wolf on the ground and was looking up into Scott's eyes with its red glow searing into his and Scott slashed his throat just as she had seen Derek do a little more than a year ago to his uncle, only hopefully this one stayed dead.

"Allison, are you alright?" called her father as he ran to her and examined her nose. "It's broken, but easily fixed, don't worry." He said as if to console himself more than her.

"Dad what about Scott?" she asked as she motioned to the other hunters who were surrounding him and aiming, waiting for the call from Chris.

Chris stood and helped Allison up and then began towards Scott. "Scott, are you okay?" he asked the boy who was now covered in blood and then looked up to Chris.

"I don't know. I… I just killed someone." He finally got out quietly.

"You also saved my daughter." Chris explained seeing how this was affecting Scott as his first time kill. This wasn't like Gerard where Scott could pin the fault on the crazy obsessed side of Gerard, it was him and even though Chris had weakened it, Scott gave the final blow.

"Scott, you did the right thing." Chris said as he put a hand on the boys shoulder. Scott looked up to him with his normal face but one thing had certainly changed. Chris' eyes widened, "Scott your eyes." He said looking a bit more worried now.

"I know he was an alpha, I don't even know why I didn't just hold off till you finished it. It was like I was…"

"Possessed?" Chris finished for him. "That was your wolf, its need for more power. You don't follow Derek, but you're not a standard omega. It's decided for you and now Scott, you are an alpha."

Scott looked down a little more fearful about how this would change his life. He didn't want to be an alpha, most certainly an alpha from a psychotic pack that wanted to kill his home town. "Don't worry, I'll help you as much as possible." Said Chris as he squeezed Scott's shoulder and walked back with his daughter and they all started to leave while a few hunters started digging a hole to bury the body. "Don't worry we'll take care of this Scott." Chris said back to Scott who looked a bit confused. "Go home and get some sleep."

Scott only got up and ran deep in the forest disappearing from view of the hunters. "Will he be okay dad?" asked Allison nervously.

"He'll need time and support but I wouldn't crowd the boy, I'm more worried about this new alpha side of his. Derek is not going to like the sound of Scott being his own alpha."

"You don't think he'll try to kill-" Allison started but was cut off.

"I have no idea, sweetie, but let's not worry about this tonight. We'll go home and sleep and tomorrow I want a thorough explanation as to why you left the group, understand?" Chris said firmly, but Allison just nodded her head somberly and moved to get in the car.

Scott didn't know why he ended up here but he did. He would understand going home, or even more so going to Stiles home but here he was at Derek's old burnt out shell of a house. Isaac came out with a smile and Peter came around the corner looking bored. "Is Derek here? I need to talk to him." Scott said and Isaac's smile deflated and glared.

"We don't need you to start up trouble here Scott." Isaac said obviously more protective over his alpha then he was over Scott's and his friendship.

"Relax, I just want to talk, I understand if he doesn't want to talk to me but I really need some advice." He said lowly knowing he had no right to even come and ask Derek for anything after how he had treated him.

"Isaac let him in." said a voice from inside the house. It was normal conversation voice that anyone without werewolf hearing wouldn't even detect but Isaac slid aside and Peter just eye'd Scott from afar as Scott stepped up through the porch, up the stairs till he enters a room that was picked up and a little nicer than the other parts of the house.

"Working on sprucing the place up now I see." Said Scott trying to break the clear wall of tension built up in the room.

"Don't try to do Stiles annoying conversation starters, you suck at it" Derek bit out clearly still upset from Scott's betrayal to him.

"Right, well I'll get to the point…"

"You're an alpha." Derek stated as if he could already smell it on Scott.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"You don't know how to hide your scent; other alphas can detect other alphas on their territory. You're lucky I didn't attack you."

"Well thank for that, I just_ killed_ one, it was trying to kill Allison." He said solemnly.

"And?" said Derek.

"And I don't know what to do."

"Why not go ask Stiles?" Derek said darkly. "He seems to have all your answers right?"

"Look this is different, I've never… I just want to see if you could give me advice." Scott begged out trying to get Derek to help him with anything.

"I'll help you with this, if…"

"Of course there's always an _if_ with you." Scott said clearly upset with the lack of free advice.

Derek just glared silently and Scott huffed "Okay what?"

"I wanted to say I'll help you if you consider helping me, possibly becoming an ally of mine. Not pack, just allies… Come by if you need help with your alpha powers, I'll try my best to assist you with whatever you need." Derek said and turned back to look outside.

Scott raised his eyebrows. "Allies? For what?"

"Just for any more attacks. Anything we both need help with. It was just a suggestion, don't worry, it's not a requirement. For now you should go home and wash up and burn those clothes, wouldn't want anyone to find them." Derek said still looking out the window.

Scott shook his head in appreciation and headed back out, he nodded to Isaac who smiled at him and he began running back home doing just as Derek had suggested.

The next day Scott showed up at Stiles home around noon right after the sheriff left. "Hey" he said to Stiles as he walked into his kitchen.

"Hey what's up man, you don't look too good. Did you sleep?" Stiles asked clearly more observant then Scott gave him credit for.

"Not that well… A lot of things happened last night." He admitted looking to Stiles with I need your help eyes.

"What happened?" asked Stiles as he got out some food to make sandwiches.

"For one Allison got attacked and I saved her, don't worry no harm was done _to her_." He started.

"That's good."

"Yeah but then I killed her attacker and Chris helped me hide the body."

"WHAT!?" yelled Stiles putting down the knife before spreadin some peanut butter on it.

"It was a werewolf, an alpha." Scott said quietly wincing at Stiles reaction.

Stiles put a hand over his heart and heaved a sigh of relief and then worry flashed across his face "Derek, was he-"

And Scott shook his head ignoring the concern for the other alpha his best friend had "No it wasn't Derek, but I did stop by to talk to him."

"Wait why? I thought you didn't want anything to do with him anymore."

"I didn't but I'm an alpha and I don't know what that means. I'm too worried I might do something like bite someone and turn them to worry about that now. It was weird though."

"Why did he attack you or yell or was he just silently glaring at you? It was the last one wasn't. He's always so broody and he holds grudges man… I still get glared at for the Sourwolf comment. I mean seriously."

"No, it was more like a little tension but then he offered his help."

"Really? Did he ask you to do anything?"

"He asked to consider becoming Allies and I think I'm going to say yes." Scott said shallowly.

"Wait where did this come from?"

"Think about it dude every time some big baddy comes to town we end up going to Derek anyway. Wouldn't it be more useful to know we were all on the same team than trying to fight each other while trying to take it out. I don't want another Jackson situation and almost get everyone killed. Chris has offered his help to me too. I figured if I can become both allies then they may be more willing to not kill each other." Scott stated. "What do you think?"

"It's up to you man, you know I'll follow you where ever you go but I still say you should wait a little with making any drastic decisions, talk with your mom, Isaac, Allison, heck even Deaton. Then see where it takes you." Stiles said making sure Scott had thought of all his options. By the way his eyes widen to Deaton's name he clearly hadn't thought of them all.

"I'll talk to Deaton Stiles you're a genius."

"Yeah I know, here I'll drive you." Stiles said as he grabs his keys to his Jeep and flashes Scott a cocky smile.

"Thanks buddy, I can always count on you." Scott said smiling back at his friend as Stiles turned on the ignition and began to drive to the vet.


End file.
